Bittersweet Ice
by OblivionKisame
Summary: A young Kim started a website as she wanted to help people but what happens when she helps the wrong person by mistake and finds out how good it is to be the bad girl?
1. Chapter 1: Bittersweet Ice

Kim possible is a young smart girl with a family that is just as smart. A mom who is a leading brain surgeon, a dad who is a renown rocket scientist and twin brothers who are just as smart as their parents despite their how young they are. The family motto has always been 'anything is possible for a Possible' and it was a motto the family took pride in. Kim is an extremely athletic young woman who has been able to virtually do almost anything she puts her mind to. On top of being athletic she was smart maybe not as smart as her parents or brothers or rather not as smart in the same ways with the same things. Now that she was 13 and had a new computer Kim had decided to make her own website with the slogan of 'I can do anything'. Her intention was to use it as a way to help people with things like babysitting or pet sitting etc. Today Kim's life was about to turn down an entirely new street of life that she had never expected.

A blonde haired blue eyed woman who is slim with an athletic build with muscles that show through her form fitting clothing was currently stalking around an empty home. She was sneaking around making her way to the vault. It was easy for her to get into the home, find the vault and even open it. What she wasn't expecting was for there to be lasers in the damn thing because who puts death lasers in a vault other than a mad scientist or something. She thought she could maneuver herself through the lasers but unfortunately for her she couldn't and she got stuck in an akward position. She carefully pulled her phone out and started typing figuring she would hire some freelancer to come and get her out of this situation. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately she unknowingly typed in the wrong web address going to Kim's website instead. She was more than willing to share tonight's profits with whatever freelancer showed up.

"KIIIIMMMM!" A blonde haired boy yelled as he ran over to Kim interrupting her cheer practice.

"Ron I'm in the middle of practice." The redhead told him.

"You got a hit on You're site! A MAJOR hit." He got out despite his heavy breathing.

"Babysitting the turner twins again?" Kim said with slight disappointment.

"No 'DANGER' Major!" Ron said emphasizing the danger part.

"Danger?" She questioned.

"Yea like somebody needs your help like now!"

"Uh Kim your in practice." Her fellow cheerleader said.

"Yea I know Bonnie, I'm really sorry. I'll never ever ditch again I promise!"

Kim and Ron rushed outside where Kim called someone for a ride. They had gotten a ride from someone Kim had helped out a few weeks ago. Their destination was Upperton and when they got there it had gotten darker out than it had been before. They stood outside a big gated mansion causing Kim to ask Ron if it was the right address. After Ron's new trusty side kick Rufus opened the gate for them they headed inside and found the Blonde woman who was stuck.

"What are those?" Ron asked.

"Lasers you idiot what else would they be!" The blonde woman yelled. "Well don't just stand there help me!" She growled out.

"What do you want me to do?" Kim asked.

"The red button on the far side of the wall, I need you to press it to shut these things off." She told her.

"Okay I can do that."

Taking a few steps back Kim took a big breath and bolted forward springing into action. She was hopping and jumping through the lasers barely missing a few times as she got closer and closer to the button. Ron and Rufus stood there with their jaws dropping in aw at Kim's performance. The blonde however was very impressed with the young girls skills and could see potential in her. She normally wasn't one for working with partners but this girl if trained right could help her steal millions if not more. Plus there was a very special heist she wanted to do but couldn't do on her own no matter how much she tried.

Perhaps taking the younger girl under her wing might be a good idea. She continued to watch the redhead dive in and out of the lasers using what was obviously cheerleading moves. She had been a cheerleader once back when she was in school and she still remembered most of the moves. However she had never thought about the idea of actually using those moves and skills to enhance her thievery. Finally Kim was through to the far wall where the button was and hit it turning off the lasers. The blonde dropped to the floor finally being able catch her breath after having stood there like she was for so long.

"I've gotta say I'm impressed." The blonde said as she stood up. "I think you have definitely earned a reward."

"Reward? Oh no I couldn't take a reward I was just happy to help." Kim said smiling.

"Then perhaps you would like to help me pack my bags then." The woman smiled back.

"I can do that, anything to be helpful." Kim said as she walked over taking a few bags from the other woman.

"Hey you!" The woman said pointing at Ron.

"Uhh me?" He asked.

"Yes you. Think you could be a dear and get us some refreshments from the kitchen."

"Uhhh sure." Ron said as he made his way to find the kitchen.

With the blonde boy out the way the woman could work on convincing this young girl to join her. She knew she would have plenty of time because this place was huge and had a confusing layout.

"I'm Camille by the way." The woman introduced herself.

"I'm Kim it's nice to meet you."

"You know I really must thank you for helping me." She said as more bags were being filled.

"It's no big." Kim shrugged while as she up with the last of the bags.

"Had you not come along I would have been stuck here untill the owner came home which would have meant going to jail."

"Wait what? Jail?" After a brief pause the realization hit. "Oh my god! I helped you commit a crime!"

"Yes you did." Camille chuckled.

"This is SO THE DRAMA! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Kim started to panic. "I'm going to jail! And my parents...oh my god my parents they will be so mad!"

"Calm down Kim it will be fine."

"How can I calm down!" Kim started hyperventilating.

"So...much...trouble!" She gasped out.

Kim couldn't help but panic about her situation. She wanted to help people sure but not like this. Committing crimes is wrong and she knew that, she knew how much trouble she could get into for this. Her parents would be disappointed in her and she would probably lose all their trust and maybe even their respect. Would they even want her after this? Would her friends want anything to do with her? And school...the school would probably never trust her to do anything ever again, she would be labeled as the trouble maker. This was so wrong and so bad but yet even knowing how wrong stealing is she couldn't help but enjoy it some what. Doing something she was always told was wrong and considered taboo in her family was well...exciting. Committing crimes or breaking rules of any kind in her family was considered taboo so breaking one actually felt good and kind of liberating.

She always did as she was told even when she didn't agree with it or want to do it. She was always the good girl who never did anything wrong. She's never cussed, never broke curfew, never broke any of the house or school rules she was by definition a goody two shoes. Was that really what she wanted for the rest of her life? Did she really want to always be the good girl who did everything asked of her? She felt conflicted and confused by what she was feeling.

"HEY!" Camille yelled as she smacked Kim across the face causing the redhead to rub her check and yelp 'ow'. "I said calm down!" She took a deep breath and grabbed the girl by the shoulders. "Your not going to get into trouble."

"But I..." Kim started before getting cut off.

"Look princess you won't get into trouble at least as long as you let me help you."

"Help me? Why would you help me?" Kim asked feeling confused about the woman's offer.

"You have a lot of potential for this kind of thing and I think with a little training and guidance you could be the best at it."

"That doesn't explain where the helping me comes in."

"Come with me and let me train you." She smiled. "As long as you stick with me you won't have to worry about a thing."

"But I...breaking the law is wrong." Kim said feeling a little ashamed.

"You enjoyed yourself while doing this right?" Camille asked.

"Well yea but that was before I knew I was helping you steal."

"So your telling me that knowing that now has all the sudden changed how fun it was?" She said with a raised brow.

"I...I mean..." Kim's conflict in her head was still raging.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you still think it was fun." She smirked.

"But it's wrong!"

"Let me tell you something princess, this world isn't black and white and altruism gets you no where. Did you know that on average it's estimated that people unknowingly commit at least 3 federal crimes in a given day?"

"No I didn't know that."

"No one in this world is innocent. Besides it's not like stealing really hurts anyone." She shrugged.

"But..."

"Look Princess would you rather stay here and get in trouble or would you rather come with me and have some fun."

And again Kim didn't know what to do. She certainly didn't want to get into trouble but the thought of being free to do what she wanted was very tempting. It's always been Kim do this Kim do that, she was always having to do what others wanted or expected. Maybe this was what she needed. Doing what she wanted, going where she wanted and being able to have whatever she wanted did sound nice. No more being told what to do and no more ridiculous expectations. She loved her family and friends but maybe this was the best thing for her, a chance to really get to know herself. Kim was old enough as well as mature enough to rationally and logically make this decision right?

"Okay I'll come with you." Kim had made her decision.

"Good girl." Camille smirked. "Help me carry these out."

Kim knew this was wrong but at the moment she didn't care as curiosity took over. The thought of doing things her family thought of as taboo excited her. She was still worried of course as her anxiety and the fear of the consequences ran through her mind. However she let herself just go through the motions. Kim was still young and naive and thus let this woman start to dig her claws into her taking her down a path she might never be able to return from. Of course when Ron returned and found that Kim was no where in sight he panicked thinking that she'd been kidnapped. He went to the possible residents and told them what happened causing them to call the authorities. After an investigation Kim was labeled as a missing person and they did look for her just to find nothing. Her family and friends were worried and surprisingly even her teacher Mr. Barken was worried for the young girl. It seemed that despite his normal actions that Barken did in fact care about his students.

On the trip back Camille's hideout Kim couldn't help but wonder what her friends and family were up to. She also hoped Ron was okay and didn't get into any trouble. She honestly surprised herself with the fact that she actually enjoyed breaking the law. Sure she liked it when she thought she was doing good and helping someone but this was different. There was a certain thrill to this and the prospect of potentially getting caught was definitely a bit of an adrenaline rush. Her parents and even her teachers always made things seem like they were black and white but she's seeing now that there not. Camille has opened her eye's and broke her free of preconceived notions. There was something about Camille though that Kim just couldn't place. When she looked at the older woman she would feel a little funny but what that feeling was she didn't really know.

After about an hours drive they stopped at the womans hideout which wasn't where she lived as it was more of a safe house. They needed to take a plane in order to get to where she actually lived. The safe house from the outside looked filthy and dirty like it was run down and abandoned. From the inside however the place looked nice while also being warm, cozy and secure. The place had a security system, a bathroom, kitchen, living room and a single bedroom. It was nearing midnight when they got settled in as Camille cut and dyed Kim's hair before they showered and changed. Kim had to wear some of Camille's clothes since she didn't have anything of her own except for what she'd been wearing.

"Whats with you? You seem out of it." Camille asked.

"I...I still feel weird about all this." Kim told her.

"Look Kim would you rather be sitting in jail right now?"

"Well no it's just...I didn't know I was helping you steal."

"Be that as it may you would at the least be guilty by association. Anyway you cut it you would've been screwed." The blonde said as she sat next to Kim on the bed. "Look princess even if you went home now you're parents would probably toss you to the wolves and let you rot in juvenile detention. And considering the guy you helped me steal from has a lot of influence you would end up sitting there untill you were 18."

"It's just everything is changing so fast and it's so overwhelming." Kim said as she sat there looking down at the floor.

"Things will get better I promise. I'll be right here." Camille said resting her hand on Kim's thigh.

"I uh...tha...thank you." Kim said feeling nervous. "So...what now?"

"Well we changed your hair, you look good with black hair by the way." Camille rubbed her other hand through Kim's hair. "We should look into having those braces removed if they can be and we should probably have your name changed."

"Change my name?"

"Well yea you can't go around using you're original name unless you want to get caught."

"I didn't really think about that."

"Well I know a guy who can have you're name changed and it would be completely legal to. It will be like Kim Possible never existed except for on the original paper copies of you're birth certificate. You will be a new person and can be who you want to be."

"But what name could I even take? I've been Kim Possible for all 13 years of my life."

"Is there any name that you've always liked?"

"Well I've always liked the name Erika but for a last name I don't know."

"You could take my last name of Leon if you wanted. It would be easier anyways since I'd be traveling around with a pre-teen."

"So I'd be Erika Leon then?"

"If thats what you want."

"I...yea I think I'd like that actually." Kim sighed. "For some reason I trust you but I don't know why and I well..." She trailed off.

"Well what?" Camille asked.

"I uh...well...its just that...I get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when I look at you." Kim said not realizing that she was blushing which got a laugh out of Camille. "What? What's so funny?"

"Let me guess when you say pit of you're stomach it's the lowest part of it right before your pelvis?" The blonde asked getting a nod out of Kim. "And it kind of goes lowers than that and feels warm maybe even hot with some moisture going on?"

"Yea how did you know?"

"Congratulations princess your becoming a woman."

"I don't get it?"

"You're starting to figure who your attracted to because of puberty. Did your parents not have this talk with you?"

"They did!" Kim yelped in embarrassment. "It's just knowing about it is not the same as actually experiencing it."

"Okay you got me there it's not the same." Camille smiled. "I will say though I'm flattered that looking at me gets you hot and bothered." She joked.

"Hot and bothered?" Kim asked confused.

"Maybe in a few months or a year I'll show you what I mean." The woman smirked again as she let her hand trail Kim's body as she moved to climb into the bed. "I'll call my aquatintece in the morning about you're name but for now let's get some sleep."

Kim wasn't sure what Camille's lingering touch meant or what she meant by her saying she'd show her later. What Kim did know was that she oddly looked forward to being shown whatever it was Camille was talking about. She trusted this woman and she didn't know why. To Kim Camille seemed nice, caring and friendly. She felt like things were going to be okay and everytime Camille called her princess she felt safe and cared for. She had just met this woman and yet she found herself being drawn to her so easily. Kim knew she was going to miss her friends and family but she was definitely looking forward to her current future.

The next day Camille made that phone call and by the end of the day Kim was no longer Kimberly Anne Possible but Erika Genevieve Leon. If they were asked by anyone they were simply sisters. They made the journey to Camille's real hideout which was a large home on the outskirts of Go City. Camille started training Kim almost immediately after they got there testing her to see what she could and couldn't do at the moment. Kim was to be trained in lock picking, stealth, martial arts as well as making her better at acrobatics than she already is. Camille made sure Kim was going to be able to plan and strategize as well as wanting her to beware of her surroundings. She was made to continue schooling but it was home schooling and done with tutors.

As the months went on Kim started to notice how Camille would leave lingering touches on her when they trained or simpley passed each other in the house. Camille had Kim sharing a room and a bed with her while only having a room made up for Kim for appearance's sake.

Kim may be young but as she drew closer to becoming 14 she picked up on all of Camille's flirting. The lingering touches were still a thing and becoming more frequent as Kim started to yearn for that contact. The shivers and sensations that she felt from the touching made her feel hot and wanting Camille to touch her more.

The older woman had all but stopped even trying to cover herself up after showering or changing and it was starting to effect Kim in a big way. Kim knew it was wrong but she started spying on Camille when the woman would shower and at one point she was sure Camille knew she was watching. After a few times of spying on her Kim caught Camille touching herself in the shower and it made her heart race. While she stood there hidden behind the door watching the older woman Camille opened her eye's and looked Kim directly in hers as she smiled. Camille didn't even stop what she was doing and just continued looking Kim in her eye's.

Before she turned 14 Camille took Kim on her first heist which involved sneaking into a famous jewelry store. Camille mostly stayed back as this was meant to also test Kim in order to see just how good she's gotten. Kim did amazing and passed with flying colors as she managed to clean the place out quickly and easily. Camille couldn't have been prouder of her student and intended to show her just how proud she was. A few days later on Kim's birthday Camille set up a nice candle lit dinner for Kim that was rather...romantic in nature. Camille dressed nice and made sure Kim knew to do the same. When Kim saw Camille in a sleek low cut black dress that showed off all her assets Kim found her body feeling hot and her mind feeling clouded. After the dinner Camille pulled out a small box and gave it to Kim as it was a present for the young girl. Upon opening it Kim's face lit up as she stared at the necklace inside. The necklace was made of white gold and had a snowflake pendant that had a small icy blue diamond in the center.

"It's so beautiful Camille! Thank you so much." Kim said with a gleaming smile of happiness.

"Anything for you princess." Camille whispered into Kim's ear as she put the necklace on the girl.

"I'm so glad I met you." Kim said with a shiver going down her spine as she felt Camille's hands gently caress her biceps. "Tonight's been wonderful."

"It's going to get better." Camille said devilishly. "Come with me." She said as she gently guided Kim into their bedroom. "You remember what I said a year ago?"

"That you would show me what you meant by your comment."

"I'm glad you remembered it shows you listen." Camille stood behind Kim slowly pulling the straps down on the girls dress kissing her on the neck.

"Ca...Camille I...I'm not sure I..." Kim stuttered out before being cut off.

"Shhh. It's okay. Do you trust me?"

"Completely."

"Then relax and let me show you how much I love you."

"You...you love me?"

"Of course I do how could I not love you." She said with a widening grin. "Now let's get this dress off and get you into bed."

Camille did things to Kim that the girl had never imagined before. A small part of Kim knew this was wrong but it disappeared quickly as the older woman made her feel things she didn't think existed. Kim's mind was clouded in the euphoria of pleasure as Camille made everything last for hours. Camille had what she wanted now, she had Kim emotionally attached to her. She made Kim dependent on her for everything essentially making the girl loyal and trusting to a fault. Mentally, emotionally and even physically Kim was hers and Camille was going to play with her new toy until she was done with her. Ever since that night she first met the girl she had it all planned out. Sadly Kim was unaware of what kind of woman Camille actually was and what her plans were.

"I love you Camille" Kim said smiling as she curled up closer to the older woman before falling asleep.

Camille just laid there in the dark with a smirk on her face as she held the young girl.

Another year passed and the two woman had committed many thefts accumulating large sums of money. They were rarely ever apart from one another, where Camille went Kim was usually always near by if not right beside her. In public they were merely siblings but in private away from prying eye's they were lovers. Kim was head over heels in love with the older woman and never once did she ever question anything Camille told her or asked of her. Kim had already forgotten all about the friends and family she used to have as she never once thought of them anymore. Any thoughts she once had about how the things she was doing was wrong were no longer in her mind. The things she did she no longer felt regret for, she no longer cared. However the one thing she wouldn't do was kill. Fortunately Camille had never asked her to do anything like that anyways.

At the moment the two women were in Japan getting ready to break into a Global Justice science lab that was hidden in the snowy mountains of the giant island nation. Not only were these mountains naturally snowy but it was winter in Japan on top of that. The mountains were raging with blizzards and snow storms making visibility low. Despite these conditions Camille and Kim had no problems getting to the lab and inside of it with out being seen. They lucked out that the lab had been empty of any personnel.

Because of all the blizzards and snow storms GJ had the labs personnel evacuated as a precaution while making sure to lock the place up tightly. Their security may have been good but it was no match for Camille and Kim. They made their way through the lab untill they got to where Camille wanted. There was a micro chip there that she wanted and had wanted for the past few years. While Camille was getting the chip Kim was inspecting a strange glowing icy white rock.

"Never seen a glowing rock like this before. Well I've never seen a glowing rock at all actually." Kim said as she reached out to touch it.

"Hey don't go touching anything." Camille told her.

"Sorry it's just so shiny."

"Erika honey would you turn around for a moment I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise!? Yay" Kim turned around as instructed and felt one of her lovers arms gently wrap around her waist.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Camille seductively whispered in her ear.

"Yes!" Kim said but as she did she felt a sharp pain in her back that made her gasp in pain.

"Surprise!" Camille whispered in Kim's ear as she let Kim fall to the floor with the knife still in her back.

"Ca...Camille..." Kim gasped out as Camille started heading for the door.

"W...why?" Kim asked as her eye's started to fill with tears.

"Why? Because I don't need you anymore."

"But y...you said that you loved..." Kim was swiftly cut off by Camille's laughter.

"You actually thought I loved you?" Camille chuckled looking at Kim's crying face. "For a smart girl you sure are stupid since you didn't suspect anything. I never loved you, you were a tool for me to use and nothing more. I needed a good partner so I could pull this off and when I encountered you a few years ago I knew that you would be perfect. Being so young, innocent and naive made it so easy to mold you, to manipulate you into what I wanted. But hey don't worry at least the sex was nice." Camille laughed some more.

"Camille ple...please! I love you!" Kim cried out.

"Oh and by the way I set off the self destruct for the place maybe if you start crawling now you might make it outside before you die. Bye princess." The woman's voice echoed as she disappeared into the dark halls.

Kim didn't have the strength or the heart to even try to make it out. Kim was crying as she couldn't believe Camille would do this to her. She loved Camille and had thought Camille loved her as well but apparently it was all a ruse just so she could use her. For the first time in her life she felt true pain and she was glad she wouldn't have to feel this pain for much longer. Painfully Kim pulled herself off the ground using the pedestal that the glowing rock was on as leverage as she tryed to stand up. As she stood she lost her balance knocking over the pedestal falling onto the glowing rock. Before she could even try to move the labs self destruct went off and the place was blown sky high leaving the place a smoking rubble filled crater.


	2. Chapter 2: Yokai

The explosion was huge being big enough that some of the debris was thrown miles away. There were several people currently inspecting some of the debris that had been thrown trying to figure what had happened. As they rooted around one of them discovered Kim's practically naked body. Her skin was a pale snowy white with her lips being an icy blue and her hair now a permanent black. Some how Kim had survived not only the explosion but also being tossed several miles. Some of these people were startled by her appearance and was warning one of the others to stay away from the unconscious girl.

"Yokai!" Several of the people gasped.

"She looks hurt." A female voice said as she knelt beside Kim gentlely turning her over. "She needs help." The woman notcied that Kim's skin was cold to the touch from more than just the exposure to the outside and just being near her seemed to make things around her colder.

"Yori we can not take an outsider back to Yamanouchi especially one that is a yokai." A male voice said.

"If she is indeed a yokai would you risk leaving her here just to incur her wrath by doing nothing?" Yori asked the man.

"Look at that...thing!" He said with disgust in his voice. "She must be the Snow Woman and you know as well as I that she needs no reason to harm us."

"Yes I do know the stories and I know them better than you Fukushima. Unlike you I have read all the tales and she has been known to be merciful as well." Yori looked back at the girl and lifted her up in her arms. "She goes back with us."

"Fine! But your the one who will explain this to Master Sensei. And you can carry her back yourself as I refuse to touch that thing!"

It was a long ways back especially for Yori since she had the extra weight of the supposed Yokai. The fact that the this girl made everything colder didn't help Yori at all since it made her body temperature drop a quit a bit despite being dressed very warmly. In Yori's opinion she didn't believe this girl was a yokai since she knew there were people with special abilities that exsist in the world. However she couldn't help but wonder about the girls appearance since aside from being non asian she still had a striking resemblance to the yokai spirit. After many hours of hiking Yori finally made it the gates of the school and walked in. Gasps could be heard as students and teachers of the secret school layed eye's upon the woman Yori was carrying. Many of the looks were of either fear or disgust.

"Yori?" An older male called out.

"Master Sensei." Yori said.

"Yori Fukushima had told me you were brining a...yokai back with you." The older man said as his gaze fell onto the unconscious girl. "I thought he was joking of course."

"She seems to be hurt and in need of help so I chose to bring her back."

"Wether she is truly a yokai or not she is still an outsider and you know we do not allow outsiders here."

"You say that and yet you have arranged for an American boy to come here under the guise of an exchange."

"That's different and you know very well why that is." Master Sensei looked down closing his eye's and sighed deeply. "Yori I understand you're need and desire to help others which is very honorable." Lifting his head back up he looked at Yori and the girl she was carrying. "She can stay but she will be you're responsibility, I will assign one of the Sensei's to help. For now however she must stay confined to her assigned quarters seeing as how she makes many of the others very nervous."

"Thank you Master Sensei." Yori bowed as much as she could while holding the girl. "I will not let your trust in me be misplaced."

"Do not make me regret this."

Master Sensei had a room or rather a small building on the far end of the school's complex made up to accommodate their new guest. Yori and an older Sensei named Chiyo washed the unconscious woman cleaning the dirt and blood off her cold skin. Both women expected there to be injuries because of all the blood and had even prepared to treat them but the pale womans skin was flawless. Washing her was hard since the water seemed to freeze on contact. They even had to bundle themselves up more than normal since the girls body pushed off so much cold that the building inside and out was covered with a thin lair of frost. Once they finished bathing her they dressed her in a white kimono and gently laid her down.

A few days passed and Kim had yet to wake up. Within those few days guards had to be placed around the small building as several residents of Yamanouchi had tried to get in. They either wanted to offer gifts and prayers to the spirit they believed her to be while others felt she should be exorcised. Things did eventually calm down though however which was perfect timing as Kim started to wake up. Kim's now icy blue eye's opened as her blurry vision came into focus and she instantly noticed the frost covered room she was in. She bolted upright as she began to panic not knowing where she was. Standing up she bolted out of the room and out of the small building as she quickly realized she was still in Japan. The few guards that were still outside were startled as they jumped up in surprise. Upon seeing them Kim fled as she was still a panicked state.

She raced through the school grounds which caused many of the wondering students and teachers to become frightened. Some of the guards started to chase after her calling out for her to stop. Eventually she had ended up in the Yamanouchi gardens where she came to find herself in front of a waterfall. She instantly notcied her reflection and then looked down at her hands seeing that her skin was snow white. Looking back at her reflection in the icy water she dropped to her knees in the snow and started to remember what happened with Camille. Not only did the woman she love betray her but now she looked like a freak. Tears started to flow from her eye's running down her cheek just to turn into ice as they did. What was she going to do now? What would she do? Her whole life had revolved around Camille and she didn't know how to function without her.

While she sat there crying deep in thought several people clad in black appoached her with one of them drawing a sword raising it above his head. Kim saw his reflection and on instinct turned around to cover herself with her arms. As she went to cover herself from the strike cold icy blasts shot out of her hands throwing him several feet backwards while covering part of him in a layer of ice. Before she completely realized what happened another swordsman went to strike her as well when a voice yelled out stopping the man in his tracks.

"That will be enough!" Master Sensei yelled as he and Yori came into view. "Leave her be."

"But Master Sensei..." The man started to talk but was quickly cut off.

"No Fukushima I will not hear of you're argument again. Take the rest and leave and make sure that one gets medical treatment." Master Sensei told him.

"But..." Fukushima tried to protest.

"NOW!" The older man bellowed out.

Kim started backing away with mistrust in her eye's as the two of them approached her.

"It's okay we mean you no harm." Yori said as she reached her hand out in friendship to Kim.

Kim didn't know wether to believe her or not. How could she take this woman for her word when others had just tried to attack her? How could she trust anyone after what Camille did? Kim's eye's gleamed with defiance and mistrust as she continued to back away.

"I promise we won't hurt you." Master Sensei told her.

Kim trusted the older man even less than she did the girl. Suddenly something caught Kim's attention as she looked past the two people in front of her and saw Sensai Chiyo partially hidden behind a tree. Other than her hair color and the obvious asian facial features Chiyo resembled Camille in some ways or maybe it was just because she was close to the same age. She knew it wasn't her but she still couldn't help but look at the woman and start crying again as she once again let herself fall to the snowy ground. Master Sensei easily notcied how Chiyo seemed to grab Kim's attention and motioned for her to approach the young woman instead.

The woman was hesitant to reach out to the younger girl but once she gained her composure she wrapped her arms around Kim to comfort her. She managed to get Kim to stand up and proceeded to guide her back the small building. As they made their way back it was noticed that when Kim walked she left frosted foot prints behind. Kim found comfort in this stranger and she knewexactly why just as she knew she felt this comfort for the wrong reasons.

Kim didn't talk to Yori or Master Sensei so they left Chiyo in charge of explaining things to her. Even after telling her where she was, how Yori had found her and carried her here Kim still didn't talk. Chiyo became the only one allowed to enter the small building that Kim resides in and became the sole person to help the younger woman. Chiyo had essentially taken the responsibility off of Yori's shoulders since she was the only one Kim allowed to interact with her. Most of Kim's time was spent sitting there crying and weeping for hours at a time. Kim being the quick study that she is quickly learned a lot about her new abilities. Kim was sitting on the floor using her powers to make a small ice sculpture of a familiar face in her hands. Over the course of a month Chiyo grew close to Kim coming to enjoy her time with the girl even though Kim had yet to speak a word to her. When Chiyo walked in she seen Kim making the small sculpture in her hands and watched in awe before sitting next to the young girl.

"She's beautiful." Chiyo said watching. "I can tell that she was special to you."

"I..." Kim hesitated. "I loved her. I...I still love her even though I shouldn't." Kim sounded different than she use to as the natural cold of her body seemed to affect her voice box.

"She hurt you didn't she?" She asked getting a crying nod out of Kim.

"I'm sorry. Pains of the heart are the most difficult to handle."

"I weep for her and yet I can still feel my heart becoming cold and icy."

"Perhaps talking about other things would be best, to take your mind off of the pain even if it is briefly." Chiyo told her as Kim sat there unmoving and not responding. "Do you...do you have a name?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I..." Kim once again hesitated when speaking. She thought about her anwser for a moment before deciding what to say. "No I have no name just as I have no identity." Looking over at Chiyo Kim asked a question. "What have others been calling me?"

"They have...they have been calling you Yuki onna." She was afraid to say it, afraid she might offend the other woman. "There have been...rumors that you are indeed the yokai who is known by that name."

"Yuki onna." Kim said in a whisper to herself. She knew the tales from the books she used to own and decided she no longer had an identity. If these people who seemed to be so afraid of her wanted to make her out to be this spirit and to think of her as a monster then so be it that's who she would be. "You may call me that for that is who I am." Kim said coldly.

Despite the fact that she still wept over Camille Kim's heart became cold as she became distant to all but Chiyo. She would go out and walk among others as she often visited the gardens when not locking herself away. Of course people stared at her and avoided her while talking with hushed whipers around her but she ignored them. The one consistent thing that seemed to be in her life was Chiyo. Aside from Yori the older woman was the only person who didn't shy away from her or treat her any differently. She looked at Kim like a normal person and no matter how much Kim tried to scare her away the woman continued to take care of her. Chiyo Even started to expand Kim's martial arts knowledge while Kim started to learn how to combine her powers with her fighting skills.

From that point on Kim adopted the name of Yuki onna as she tossed away any semblance of who she use to be. She was no longer the person she once was as yet again she found herself becoming someone entirely new and different. Her personality had changed just as her appearance did. Instead of wearing normal clothes Kim stuck with the white Kimono and wore only undergarments underneath to cover her private areas. She's didn't ever wear socks or shoes of any kind preferring to go barefoot. She did however continue to wear the necklace that Camille gave her seeing as how it managed to survive. Because of her newfound powers she found herself wanting her body to be as free and unrestricted as possible.

After several months Kim had become cold and distant but still found herself craving and desiring things. When Kim looked at Chiyo she no longer saw a woman resembling Camille, she saw a woman who looked beautiful and she craved her touch. She wasn't sure how Chiyo would react since the older woman was 13 years her elder but Kim didn't care. She didn't love this woman at least she didn't think she did. Honestly she wasn't sure she could love anyone not anymore but that wasn't going to stop her from satisfying her carnal desires. Kim may not have loved her but she did feel a connection with her and came to care for her. They had started getting closer after Kim went searching for her one night when she was late. Kim found several of the students ganging up on her and beating her simply because of her association with Kim since Chiyo had essentially become her keeper.

Upon seeing them striking her Kim became enraged and let loose an unholy scream as she subconsciously used her powers to cover the walkway in a snowy mist. She rushed the students at a speed that almost seemed inhuman. She attacked them with icy claws that now covered her fingers and she took them down one by one as she hid in the mist. Her speed itself was not actually inhuman but nothing more than her natural athletic speed. Mix her peak physical performance with her powers then she would easily seem to be moving faster than she really is. Her screams along with theirs had caught the attention of Master Sensei, Yori and a few others who rushed to the sound of the disturbance.

They got there just as the mist was dissipating and saw the harassing students strewn about injured but alive. One of them however was in the tight grip of Kim's hand as she held him by the throat her other hand raised and ready to shred him to pieces. When she went to strike the man Chiyo's hands reached up stopping her. Kim snapped out of it and dropped him as she turned to Chiyo in concern. The ice fell from Kim's hands as she reached up placing her cold hand on the older womans cheek.

It was obvious to all those there that something was going on between the two woman but none of them dared speak of it. Even though Kim was protecting Chiyo many of the people in the school became even more fearful of her. After this incident Master Sensei made it so that during the day Kim was to stay hidden away but when the sun went down and the moon came up no one was to be outside but her. Obviously Chiyo was the only exception to this rule other than the few guards who patrolled the walkways and guarded the front gate. Master Sensei arranged for this as a way to keep the peace. It allowed Kim to be out and about with no harassment and allowed the students and teachers to feel more relaxed.

This rule was also put into place for another reason as well which was to help Kim stay cool. Since it was getting closer to summer and getting hotter out it was found that Kim couldn't take to much heat. If she got hot she would get ill and feel like she was burning and on fire. Having this rule helped her be able to go outside uninterrupted and with little fear of overheating since the night always became nice and cool. When Kim who was normally always with Chiyo was out side at night the school grounds usually ended up covered in a snowy mist with small lairs of frost that would accumulate on the buildings and other objects when she passed them. Out of site out mind was essentially what Master Sensei had in mind.

One night while Chiyo was washing dishes Kim approached her from behind wrapping her arms around the woman's waist and started placing kisses on her neck. The embrace was cold and her kisses even colder. Chiyo wasn't surprised at Kim's actions as she had expected it. The older woman held feelings of love towards the young girl despite her age but she also secretly feared her and even despised her because of how others treated her for being associated with the girl. She easily gave into Kim's advances although she didn't give in because of her fear but because she did love her and a part of her did feel sympathy for her.

The young girl had been hurt by someone she loved, someone who had obviously taken advantage of her. Kim might not have ever said it out loud but it was obvious to Chiyo that the woman Kim had loved had done nothing but use her. It was for those reasons that she allowed Kim to have her. She figured that if letting her have this lessonend her pain in some way then she could accept this. Sure Kim would never love her in return but it was still worth it. After that night Chiyo reluctantly became the girls lover and allowed the cold touches to consume her.

A few more months passed leading into the summer months and the school was welcoming an exchange student that Master Sensei had arranged to come here for special purposes. Much like Kim Fukushima treated the new outsider just as badly as he did Kim although she still had the worst of it. Yori was the one who brought the exchange student to school and was in charge of giving him a tour. Half way into the tour Master Sensei had joined them so he could try and get to know the boy a little more. During the tour they started to pass the small building that housed Kim and her lover Chiyo. The blonde haired boy felt the chill emanating from the place and he could see the thick layers of frost that the place was covered in despite it being so warm out.

"It's so cold over here." The boy said as he felt a shiver run up his spin. "How is this place covered in frost? It makes no since and it hurts my brain trying to figure it out!"

"Ronald-san you need not worry yourself with this place." Master Sensei told him.

"Uh okay but wh..." Ron froze up and shivered upon hearing the weeping cry's of a woman come from the frosted building. "Okay that is just freaky weird!"

"Freaky!" Rufus squeaked poking his head out of Ron's pocket.

"Ronald-san no matter what you hear or think you see you are to never go near or especially inside this building. If you need to pass by it on your way somewhere then that's fine but nothing more." Master Sensei told him with seriousness in his voice and a stern look on his face. As he went to continue walking the older man turned back around to speak again. "One other thing when the sun goes down and the moon comes up you are to be in your room and are to stay there. With the exception of a few guards and the caretaker of this building no one is allowed out after the moon is up. Do I make myself clear?"

"Uh yea loud and clear Master Sensei."

As they walked away to continue the tour Ron couldn't help but look over his shoulder at the frosted building in curiosity. The chill that came from that place and the fact that it was covered in frost with a weeping cry coming from inside gave Ron a creepy feeling. Despite the freakiness of it he still couldn't help but wonder who or what was in there. Honestly he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know.

After about a month Ron for the most part had forgotten about the creepy building except for when he had to occasionally pass by it or when he would see a woman going in or out. He assumed it was the woman Master Sensei had referred to as the places caretaker. One night however he had completely spaced out and forgotten about the rule of not being allowed out side when the moon was up. He and Rufus decided to go for a walk and were surprised by the snowy mist covering the school grounds. The mist wasn't very thick but as he got closer and closer to the gardens and especially the waterfall it got thicker and thicker. As he was approaching the waterfall he started to feel cold and could see his breath when he breathed. It was the middle of summer and even though it was night time and normally rather cool outside it shouldn't be this cold out. He became startled as he heard noises or rather voices from the waterfall itself which was oddly silent.

He pushed further into the garden coming to the clearing of the waterfall. Hiding behind the foliage he looked out into the clearing trying to see through the mist. He instantly noticed that the waterfall and the Water around it was frozen solid with the surrounding foliage being covered in frost. He heard the voices again but they weren't talking but making noises that sounded like moans. Looking around he finally spotted the people who were making said noises. He saw a young woman who was about his age with black hair and snow white skin laying over an older woman. The pale girls Kimono was fanned out in a way that it covered their obviously naked bodies. He may not be the smartest person on the planet but he knew exactly what they were doing. He was creeped out by the younger girls appearance but then again she kind of reminded him of Shego just a different skin color and without the fiery hands of death.

Ron started to back away slowly deciding to leave since he was no voyuer but unfortunately his luck was never great as he stepped on a small branch snapping it. Of course it had to be the cliche branch breaking that gets him caught he thought to himself. The two women's attention had been broken as they looked up seeing Ron. The cold icy blue eye's of the young girl stared right into Ron's eye's and it made him feel like she was staring into his soul. He felt a shiver run down his spine and this time it wasn't from the cold but from fear. He cursed under his breath as the pale girls face turned to anger as she jumped up and rushed him as he turned to quickly dart away. He could hear her foot steps behind him as the mist got so thick that he could barely see causing him to get turned around and lost. He was panicking and full of fear as he stumbled around trying to get out of the gardens. He couldent see her but he could hear her as she went through foliage as she was rushing around.

"Hey I...I'm really really sorry for interrupting I didn't mean to." Ron shakingly said as he kept turning trying to catch sight of the girl stalking him. "Please don't kill me!"

Ron turned as he heard her footsteps approach him from behind just to find himself being thrown against a tree. He groaned as he slowly stood up just to find himself being assualted again. Kim grabbed Ron and slammed him against the tree lifting him slightly off the ground by his throat. He squirmed trying to get free but she was surprising strong as her grip held firm. Her face drew close to his with her lips parting, at first he thought she was trying to kiss him but then he saw the icy breath flow from her mouth. He started to feel colder than he already was as his lips and face started to pale. He felt like all the liquid and moisture in his skin and body was freezing. It was painful and frightening as he also felt like his bodies warmth was being pulled out of him.

"Yuki-san that's enough!" Yori yelled out. "You must stop or you'll kill him!"

Kim didn't even acknowledge Yori as she continued with what she was doing. Kim didn't recognize Ron just as she didn't recognize her. Honestly she didn't know why she attacked him. She had seen him and something inside of her had just seemed to snap. The mental weight of everything had been building up in her for months and being interrupted during one of the few moments she had to actually enjoy herself had caused a crack in her mental stability. The next thing Kim knew the steel edge of a blade was in front of her throat.

"Please Yuki-san I don't want to hurt you." Yori told her.

Kim looked at her and then back at Ron before she dropped him causing a loud thump from him hitting the ground. She pushed Yori's blade away from her throat before turning away from them both.

"Turn you're blade on me again and it will be the last thing you do." Kim coldly threatened. Kim walked off and back into gardens to rejoin her lover.

"What...was...that?" Ron gasped out as Yori and Rufus attended to him.

"She's the reason you were told not to be outside when the moon comes up." Yori said as she helped Ron stand.

"The creepy building...is hers?" He asked.

"Yes."

"So what were you doing out here?"

"I was...looking for you." Yori starting blushing. "You weren't in your room."

"Oh...OH!" Ron said in surprise seeing her blush and understanding why she was in his room.

Yori slowly helped Ron back to his room explaining things about Kim or rather Yuki as they know her to him on their way. Ron didn't really understand the whole yokai thing but he was pretty sure that the girl wasn't a ghost or a spirit or whatever they felt like calling her. There was something about her though that he just couldn't place. He tried to think about what it was but nothing was coming to mind. He did however never want to be in that position again as it was not only painful but absolutely terrifying as well. He had to keep reassuring both Rufus and Yori that he was fine because they were both worried about him. After Yori left he and Rufus went to sleep while hoping not to have a nightmare.

A few days after what happened with Ron things became chaotic as the lotus blade had been stolen. Master Sensei had wanted Ron to go after it but he was to down on himself to think he could do it. When he found out that Yori went after the blade in his stead he decided that he couldn't let her do it alone. Before he left Ron had been warned that Yuki may have been the one who took the blade because she was missing as well. Ron couldn't say for sure wether it was her but he had a feeling that she was would have been accused wether she was here or not. On his and Rufus's way out Fukushima volunteered to go with him and help and even though Ron didn't exactly like the guy he figured he could use the extra help.

A few hours earlier Chiyo had convinced Kim to go with her into the snowy part of the mountains because there was something she wanted to show her. Kim was hesitant because it was daytime but Chiyo had convinced her that since it was rather cooler out today and if they didn't daly then she would be fine. After about an hour they arrived at a cave which Kim was hesitant to go into because something didn't feel right. But again after some convincing Kim followed Chiyo inside. The further they went in the more ill Kim started to feel as her body started to heat up and burn. Then she saw it the bright glow of lava ahead of them. Kim went to speak but passed out from the burning pain. When Kim started to come to she still felt the intense burning as she found herself laying on a rock that was surrounded by lava. Looking up she saw Chiyo standing next to a man with monkey hands and feet.

"I'm surprised you actually did it." The monkey man said laughing. "Not only did you bring me the lotus blade but you also brought me the monster."

"Promise you won't make her suffer, that it will be quick." Chiyo said to him.

"A deal is a deal." He told her. "I'm surprised as I honestly didn't think you would actually betray you're lover. I guess the fear of the monster that she is was a good motivator."

"Forgive me Yuki-san." Chiyo said Looking at Kim. "Despite my feelings for you your still a monster. I've seen what you're capable of and I can say without a doubt that your to dangerous."

"Have you no shame Chiyo-san?" Yori's voice rang out. "How can you proclaim your feelings for someone while in the midst of betraying them? It seems to me that the real monster is you."

Meanwhile Ron and Fukushima had made their way up the mountains. While Fukushima went on ahead Ron and Rufus found themselves being attacked by monkey ninja's. Ron was surprised with himself when he easily managed to fight and defeat them. After Fukushima returned they continued on coming up to the same cave that Kim and Chiyo had entered earlier. Upon entering the cave Fukushima insisted that they split up which they did. Moving further in he discovered Yuki laying there in pain before she passed out. He also saw Monkey Fist standing around commanding his monkey's to attack Yori. He jumped in to help her but they found themselves being overwhelmed from the combined efforts of the monkey's, Chiyo and now Fukushima who turned out to be a traitor. Thankfully Rufus had grabbed the lotus blade from Monkey Fist which gave them an edge and a way to escape. Just like when Yori first found Kim she was picking her up once again to carry her to safety. Using the blade Ron turned it into a shield they could use as a big makeshift snowboard.

Speeding down the mountain Fukushima had caught up and caused them to crash sending them to skid across the snow and the lotus blade to fall down a large crevice. Monkey Fist was furious at the lose of the blade and started ordering his monkey's to attack. Fortunately for them Master Sensei and some of the schools other ninja's had shown up to help Ron in his fight. A large battle ensued between everyone there with Monkey Fist, the monkey ninja's, Fukushima and Chiyo all fighting against Ron, Yori and the ninja's that Master Sensei brought.

While everyone was fighting Kim started to wake up again and found herself laying in the cold snow. The cold made her feel so much better as the burning pain was no longer there as she felt her strength returning. Once she regained enough of her strength and was able to think properly Kim looked at the battle that was going on. She saw Chiyo fighting and her mind became filled with rage. Once again Kim had trusted someone and let herself connect with someone and once again she was betrayed. Kim dashed forward heading straight for her lover throwing anyone in her way aside. Chiyo didn't even realize Kim was upon her untill it was to late. Kim tossed her around like a rag doll and started cutting into her with the ice claws she formed on her fingers.

Slash after slash Kim was slicing into the woman's almost flawless skin making her blood drip into the snow. Finally once she was done playing around with her prey she pinned Chiyo to the ground and started doing to her what she did to Ron only days earlier.

Chiyo felt the warmth being sucked from her body and her veins starting to run cold as she layed there pinned to the ground. She was terrified and her eye's showed it clearly as her face became paler and paler.

It was about this time that Monkey Fist had called a retreat and all attention had shifted and become focused on Kim and Chiyo. Yori and Ron ran towards the two pleading for Kim to stop. Kim didn't care and ignored them as she had all intentions of killing the older woman. She was hurt and angry with her mind being filled with rage and hate as she continued to drain the woman. Ron started to plead with her to stop telling her that once she took that step that there would be no going back. Something inside her clicked as Kim stopped and realized that this blonde haired boy was her former best friend. She wasn't sure why she didn't realize it before but she knew now. She stood up leaving Chiyo alive and looked at Ron and Yori with a saddened look with frozen tears running down her face.

Kim glanced down at Chiyo and then back up at the other two before turning away from them. Ron and Yori saved her so she decided to let Chiyo live at their request however she had no intention of staying and going back to Yamanouchi. She wasn't wanted there to begin with and honestly she didn't want to be there anymore not now not after all this. Without looking back Kim started walking away to head deeper into the snowy mountains making a mist to cover her leave. Ron was going to go after the woman he knew as Yuki but was stopped by Yori. Yori knew the woman would only suffer more if she went back with them. She also knew that Yuki needed to find herself and make her own path without the interference and manipulation of others. Before heading back with the others Ron took one final look and watched as the thick mist cleared and Yuki was nowhere in sight.


	3. Chapter 3: Green and Black

Thirteen years ago to the day Shego and her brothers were in their treehouse when there lives changed forever. That day a meteor fell from the sky hitting the treehouse while they were still in it. Instead of killing them however they were given extraordinary abilities that allowed them to do some amazing things. After gaining their abilities they formed a superhero team with each of them using their unique gifts. Hego gained superhuman strength, Mego was able to shrink, the Wegos could multiply and Shego ended up being able to produce heated plasma. They all however ended up some kind of healing ability with Shego having the better healing factor than the rest. There bodies changed with their new powers with all of the boys hair eye's changing to the color of the glow their powers gave off while Shego was the only one end up with a tint to her skin. Hego was blue, Mego purple, the Wegos red and Shego became green.

After a few years Shego got tired of working with her brothers since she seemed to be the only competent one on the team. Hego was another reason she left to, he is a good man and a good brother but is way to self righteous when it comes to justice. She was still a hero but worked as a mercenary/hero hybrid but she liked to call herself a hero for hire kind of like the in the Marvel comics.

Some of her mercenary contracts was simpley her getting hired for by wealthy people wanting her to rescue loved ones being held for ransom, some were country's needing help in ending terrorist threats and the sort. Most of her contracts though came from Global Justice since they were a global United Nations sanctioned agency. In her opinion she just thinks they hire her and pay her as well as they do to insure she doesn't ever switch sides. A lot of people were afraid of her and she could understand why since she's not only one of the best martial artists in the world but having powers on top of that makes her one of the most dangerous people on the planet.

There was also the fact that she was more powerful than any of her brothers since she could easily take all four of them at once if she wanted. Hero or not plenty of people didn't like her because of how sarcastic and blunt she normally is although she also had a rather bad temper. Ron Stoppable was constantly getting his pants burned off for the annoynce he always was for her. She did take a liking to Rufus though. Ever since GJ saw Ron accidently stop Monkey Fist which resulted in him gaining some weird monkey mojo stuff they recruited him and have been making her work with the buffoon when ever they hired her. They seem to think that by him working with her that he will somehow get better.

The whole thing with him getting that monkey power was pure dumb luck in Shego's opinion. Ron's parents wanted to go on vacation and while there his dad decided he wanted to go on a little adventure. The whole point apparently was that he was trying to Ron to branch out of his comfort zone a bit instead of sitting around playing video games all the time. What his dad didn't count on though was them stumbling on the ancient temple of Sun Wukong. The temple had been lost to history or rather kept secret and guarded so to keep those unworthy from gaining the power of the great Monkey King. Ron and his family had found the temple and got caught up in a fight between a bunch of monkey ninja's and soldiers made of stone. Trying to flee inside away from the fight they accidentally interrupted a ceremony that Monkey Fist was performing. Because of this interruption Ron and Rufus ended up getting hit with a beam which ultimately gave them the monkey power. As you can imagine Monkey Fist was not happy and attacked them just to end up defeated. It wasn't long after that event that he was approached by the head of Global Justice.

Shego had been working a lot lately under contract for Global Justice because of a string of thefts involving electronics, money and oddly several industrial sized freezer units. Everytime Shego got the call and arrived it was to late and there was no one there. Oddly enough Shego would arrive and find things cold and frosted over as well as frosted footprints of someone's bare feet. When checking security camera's they would always find that they were frosted over and the outside camera's would see nothing but a snowy mist. The case had Shego dumbfounded and she suspected that Global Justice knew more than they were telling her. Of course Shego couldn't get a decent rest since her communicator went off since someone had to call and wake her up.

"Nerdlinger I swear to god if this isn't important I'm going to hunt you down and shove my plasma heated fist up your ass!" Shego said with an annoyed sleepy tone.

Wade Load or as Shego liked to call him nerdlinger was a 14 year old genius who worked as Shego's tech guy. She actually only met him because of Ron and him being friends. The kid really knew his way around computers and other technology. He was smart enough that no one could find him except for maybe Shego, he could hack almost anything as well as make virtually anything. A true testament to his genius was the fact that he had already completed college and now held several degrees in multiple fields. He did annoy her with stupid gadget names like wanting to call her communicator the 'Gomunicator' which she fond stupid especially since it sounded like somthing Hego would come up with. Wade is a good kid and despite how Shego is with him she does actually like him although she did have to have a word with him about privacy.

"Do I look like a teenager to you?" A female voice said from the communicator.

"Actually one-eye you look old enough to be my grandmother especially with that resting bitch face of yours." Shego told her.

"I'm only five years older than you and stop calling me one-eye."

"What ever you say cyclops."

"This is exactly why people don't like you."

"Betty when have I ever cared wether people like me or not?"

Doctor Betty Director was the head of Global Justice and the main one who contacted her about contracts she wanted to hire Shego for. The woman was only 31 but Shego still tended to make fun of her and always made comments about her missing an eye. If Shego could piss or annoy Betty then the green woman knew she was going to have a good day. To anyone else though you would swear that they acted more like sisters than two people who hated each other.

"Never."

"Exactly! Now what the hell do you want?"

"I need you to come to my office at Global Justice. We need to discuss you're current assignment."

It's to early for this shit!" Shego groaned.

"It's noon." Betty said with a stern voice.

"Exactly! To early but fine I'll be there. But if this ends up being a waste of my time I reserve the right to tell you to go fuck yourself." She said hanging up on Betty and slamming down the communicator.

Shego really doesn't like being bothered when she's sleeping and waking her up is a good way to get on her bad side real quick. Slowly she got out of bed and headed to the shower to wash up before getting dressed. She had wanted to stay in bed all day but since Betty wasn't going to let that happen then she at least wanted to feel the relaxing warm water of a shower. Shego wanted to feel and smell the aroma therapy body wash she uses which for herself since it is a bit of a guilty pleasure since the stuff she uses is considered rather girly and she's not the girly type. Shego had always been more on the tomboy side while still showing her femininity. She especially enjoyed showing off her curves by wearing her green and black catsuit.

After getting ready Shego left and made her way to Global Justice although it did take her a few minutes to decide which two of her cars she wanted take. She had a 1969 green and black Dodge Charger R/T and a 1968 Ford Mustang of the same colors. Ultimately she ended up picking her favorite of the two which was the dodge. She loved both her cars but the dodge was her baby and she had put lots of time and love into it having fixed it up herself. She even used mostly original parts only adding things to make the car damn fast.

Finally arriving at her destination she parked and headed up to Betty's office which was at the very top of the building which was rather Cliche. Upon entering the office she saw Dr. Director look up from her paperwork. Betty would have smiled had it been almost anyone else but the two women didn't exactly like each other they do however respect each other.

"So! What's so important that you had to wake me up and drag me here?" Shego asked annoyed.

"This is about you're current contract and a new one I want to hire you for that's related to this one." Betty told her as she put her pin down and folded her hands together on her desk.

"Related how?" The green woman asked.

"The criminal I want to hire you to find personally knows the theif your looking for."

"How would this person know who the theif is if we don't?"

"Well technically i already knew who it was or rather I suspected who it might be."

"What the fuck cyclops!? If you already knew who it was then why have me running around!?" Shego hissed in anger.

"Like I said I only suspected so I needed to know for sure."

"Okay so if you know who it is then why do you need whoever this criminal is?"

"Because if this criminal decides to go after our thief then she could go from a thief to a murderer."

"So who is our thief anyways?"

"We don't know who she is not really but she goes by Yuki onna and has been residing in isolation in Japan at least untill this year that is." Betty said as she slid a file across the table.

"Yuki onna? Like the Japanese spirit?"

"Exactly like the spirt, if you read the file you'll understand why."

Shego sat there an glanced through the file Betty gave her. As she read it her eyebrow raised up in intrigue and surprise. After reading through her physical description and what she was currently known to be able to do power wise she went ahead and read the part about her personality. After reading everything Shego came across a blurry photo of the girl that was obviously taken from a distance. From what she could make out she could tell that the description did the girl no justice as she was very beautiful. It kind of saddened the green woman to have read that many of the students and teachers of Yamanouchi treated her badly simply because of her appearance.

The fact that this Chiyo woman had betrayed a woman she supposedly loved actually made Shego angry. She knew what it was like to be treated like a monster because of how she looked as well as because of what she could do. Shego had briefly trained in Yamanouchi and had trouble with a few people there but to know to that many of them treated someone else even worse made her become disappointed with the secret school. Four and half years spent in isolation and half a year spent at Yamanouchi makes Shego wonder if this girl is still going be right in the head. Another thing that had Shego curious was the fact that the woman decided to spend this past year stealing but why? Why spend so much time in seclusion just to leave her sanctuary to start stealing?

"So if she has isolated herself for so long and since Yamanouchi is a secret to most then how do we know this much about the woman?" Shego asked in curiosity.

"At first it was just rumor and superstition like most and wasn't taken seriously. She was discovered after some Japanese scientist's were sent to the top of the Hida mountains to investigate strange drops in temperature and increases in snow and ice as well as random snowy mists occurring out of nowhere. They found that the snowy mist was mostly concentrated to a specific area that was hiding a cave.

However before they even got inside said cave they were attacked."

"And when they went back they were able to confirm that she was was real?"

"Precisely. They were actually the ones that managed to take that photo."

"Going to out on a limb here and saying that she's pretty damn dangerous."

"She is trust me on that."

"Sounds like you have some personal experience with her?" Shego said as question.

"How do you think I lost my eye." Betty said as a statement and not a qustion.

"Wait are you serious?" Shego asked in surprise."

Betty started thinking back on her encounter with the woman four years ago and how things had went south extremely quick.

4 years ago

"Ma'am are you sure this is a wise idea?"

"Someone has to do it agent Du." Betty told the man.

"With all due respect ma'am going there alone is dangerous."

"Having multiple people go with me could cause her to perceive us as a threat."

"You going by yourself could be taken as a treat just as easily."

"I gave my orders and made my choice end of discussion."

"Yes ma'am."

Betty had heard the rumors about the so called Yuki onna from several Japanese agents she had. Even before now she knew about the different yokai in Japanese myth and folklore but when she started hearing rumors of there being an actual yokai spirit she obviously had dismissed it as just that a rumor. However after proof of the woman's existence had appeared she felt it was worth looking into. From what she was able to gather she honestly didn't think the woman was an actual spirit just someone with abilities similar to team go and other powered individuals. Betty knew that the woman could be either a valuable ally or a dangerous enemy or at the very least a neutral party willing to stay out of trouble. She knew that it could be dangerous not only because of the climb up there but also because of the cold and not to mention the potential danger the woman posed as well. She would normally take a small Global Justice aircraft there but the mist was to dense to be able to land it safely so she would have to take it as far as she could and then hoof it the rest of the way.

She spent several hours climbing and walking to her destination after having left her aircraft and she was finding it more difficult to get there the higher she got. The woman's location was in a hard to reach location to begin with but once you started to close to the cave she supposedly lived you would come across the mist. The closer she got the thicker the mist would get and the harder it was to see. Once she did get close enough however she could see the opening to the cave and was able to make it inside where surprising there was very little mist. There was however plenty of snow and ice covering the inside of the cave which was much bigger than you would think. It was clear enough that Betty could see numerous ice sculptures of varying sizes. There was one thing they all had in common though and that was the fact that every single one of them was a depiction of the same women. Some of the sculpture's also showed the two women together. She could only speculate that the woman depicted is or was very close to this snow woman although in Betty's opinion she saw this as an obsession. It was clear to Betty that this Yuki onna had an obsession with this woman.

Aside from the sculpture's there was pieces of furniture there all of which was made from ice as well as tons of candles that seemed to be made from animal fat. There was also plenty of animal carcasses new and old scattered among the place. Eventually she came to an adjacent side cavern about the size of a large master bedroom. And there in the center of the room was the the so called Yuki onna. She was laying there in a tattered and torn white kimono sleeping peacefully on top of an ice bed that used dozens of furs piled on top of each other as a make shift mattress. Betty noted that the girl looked to be no more than seventeen years old which made her wonder how this young girl ended up out here all alone. Slowly she approached the bed trying not to wake the girl at least not yet anyways. The closer she got the colder she felt surprising Betty at just how much cold this girl gave off. The girls breathing was slow and even as you would expect for someone sleeping. Getting a closer look at the girl Betty could see her beauty which meant the sightings of her were not exaggerated in terms of her looks.

"Please...don't leave me." The young girl whimpered out in her sleep. "But I...I love you." Frozen tears started running down her cheeks as she continued to talk in her slumber.

When the girl started talking Betty had frozen in place thinking she had woken up but once she realizing the girl was still asleep the older woman let out a sigh of relief. The older woman couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl as she whimpered and cried out in her sleep for someone, someone who she assumed was the same woman the sculptures depicted. She felt it would be better not to wake the girl and decided to leave the young woman be and wait for her to wake up on her own. Being out here all alone for years made Betty wonder how mentally unstable this could be especially since she suspected the girl has some sort of past trauma. After leaving the room and taking a seat in the main cavern it only took about an hour for the girl to wake up.

Slowly rising out of bed rubbing her eye's and stretching it didn't take long for Kim to notice the footprints in the snow. She became cautious and alert as she made her way out into the main cavern looking for the intruder. How dare someone come into her home she thought to herself. Stealthily Kim checked out the main cavern seeing a woman sitting out there. Slowly mist started filling the room as it surrounded Betty obstructing her vision.

"You shouldn't be here!" Kim loudly growled. "Leave!"

"I'm not here to hurt you or to fight I just want to talk." Betty told her.

"What could you possibly want to talk to me about?!" Kim hissed as she silently moved around in the mist.

"I'm in charge of an organization called Global Justice. We help people by upholding the law and I would very much like you to come work for us. I think you could do a lot of good and help a lot of people."

"A man looking very much like you came here about a week ago asking something similar." Kim said with annoyance in her in her voice.

"Must have been Sheldon." She mumbled to herself but Kim still heard her.

"So you know him?" Kim asked.

"Unfortunately. He's my twin brother." The older woman admitted.

"At least I know he's the smarter one." Kim laughed.

"How do you figure that?" Betty asked confused.

"He didn't come alone in fact he was smart enough to bring a whole contingent of men."

"I'm guessing you told him no?"

"I did much more than that." Kim laughed again this time with it sounding more like a giggle.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I showed him what happens when you trespass into 'MY' home!" The younger girl said with a bit of venom in her words. "Not only did I take down all his men but as a future warning I also took his hand and an eye!" Kim was moving silently towards Betty as she formed ice claws around her fingers. "Now I'm going to do the same to you!" She yelled as she leaped at Betty catching her off guard and slicing threw her eye causing Betty to scream out in pain with blood flowing from the wound.

"Damn it!" Betty hissed in pain.

"Now for that hand I want a matching set!"

Despite being in pain and being one eye down Betty knew she needed to move. She was the best agent Global Justice had which is how she ended up as the youngest director the organization has had. Using her training she listened for Kim's footsteps and when got close Betty was able to dodge and counter the girl which allowed her to make a run for the cave entrance. It was a good thing she memorized the layout of the room or she would have gotten turned around in the mist trying to find the exit. She barely made it out before a sharp shard of ice hit the wall. Betty ran as fast as she could trying not to fall and tumble into the snow. She could hear the younger girl chasing after her getting closer as the girl was very fast and was use to this terrain.

The girl was practically on top of Betty slicing at her back tearing through the fabric of her clothing and straight into her flesh. Screaming out in pain Betty fell forward falling into the snow.

Rolling onto her back Betty looked up seeing the snow skinned woman standing over her getting ready to finish what she started. The next thing the older woman knew Kim collapsed unconscious into the arms of a another young girl. The girl was Japanese and looked to be around the same age as the other girl. The Japanese woman gentlely lifted Kim up while telling Betty to stay put as she would be back before heading towards the cave. Before long the Asian girl had returned helping Betty patch her wounds and getting up on her feet.

"What did you do with her?" Betty asked the young woman.

"I left her in her bed." The girl told her.

"Why?"

"So she will be more comfortable although she will be very angry when she wakes up." The girl sighed. "I will have to halt my bi-weekly visits for a few weeks so she can 'cool down'." The girl giggled at the last part forcing Betty to raise an eyebrow at the bad pun. "To anwser you more specifically I put her there because she is not a danger to anyone unless she is disturbed."

"She's unstable and violent."

"Unfortunately yes." The girl sighed sadly.

"And yet you still think it's fine to let her be out here?"

"As I said if people leave her alone she is fine."

"And if she kills someone?"

"She wouldn't."

"You can't know that for sure."

"True but I choose to believe that somewhere inside of her inside of that darkness there is still some light."

"So you have a name?"

"I am Yori." The girl bowed with a smile.

"I'm Bet..." Betty went to talk was quickly cut off.

"Doctor Betty Elizabeth Director the head of Global Justice." Yori said smiling at the confused face of Betty. "We know all about you and you're organization."

"Your from Yamanouchi aren't you?" Betty asked.

"It would seem we have been unable to keep ourselves hidden from you."

"Actually you did. Mr. Stoppable squealed like a pig once I started grilling him about where he disappeared to for a few months during his supposed student exchange."

"Ronald-san needs more discipline it would seem." Yori sighed shaking her head.

"That he does." The older woman chuckled. "So you already knew this girl?"

"Yuki-san stayed with us for about half a year and that was around two years ago. She left after one of are sensei's who had become her lover betrayed her." Yori frowned at the memory. "She was already on the verge of being broken but when Chiyo betrayed her she...she shattered. You could see the light fade from her eye's. After she left I've been keeping an eye on her out of concern and she has not done well. She cries when she sleeps and when awake she is short tempered and becomes obsessive with making those sculptures."

"There all of the same woman. Any idea who she was?"

"From what information we have gotten from Chiyo we believe her to be a past lover which is...disturbing. She would have been younger than she was when we met, she would have been to young."

"Wouldn't she have been to young even with that Sensei?"

"Yes but no one dared speak out against it out of fear of angering Yuki-san. And despite it being wrong Master Sensei and I felt that maybe if having at least one enjoyable thing then it would help sooth her emotions. Although thinking about it now I do believe it was 'legal' for the area of Japan we are in."

Yori told Betty everything she knew about the girl including how they had found her unconscious. It seems that after Kim had disappeared and rumors of people seeing her had started up which wasn't long after she had left Yori decided to track Kim down. The only reason Yori tracked her down was because she wanted to check on her. She was worried about Kim and wanted to make sure was going to be okay. Kim had found Yori sneaking around the cave and lashed out at her for being there but somehow she was able to calm the snow woman down.

It became a regular thing for Yori to show up a few times a week and talk to Kim sometimes they would spar and other times Yori brough food and drinks. Kim ended up taking a rather unhealthy liking to sake practically guzzling it down anytime Yori brought some. This habbit resulted in her having to stop bringing any at all which angered Kim. Somehow Kim still managed to get her hands on the stuff much to the dismay of Yori. Yori came to care for Kim like family even as a sister even though Kim herself only begrudgingly tolerated her. In Yori's opinion though she thinks that despite what Kim says and how she acts that in truth the girl is very lonely hence why she tolerates the asian girls visits.

Yori was really the only true contact Kim had with the outside world as well as the only person she was around. One day when Yori went to visit Kim and found that she had disappeared Yori became worried especially after days turned into months. She only found something out about Kim when Betty contacted her about the unusual situation of the thefts.

Present time

"Jesus Christ Betty." Shego said in surprise and a bit of shock. "She sounds like a grade A psyco."

"Much like Yori i don't think she's crazy. She has some mental health issues no doubt but she's not crazy." Betty sighed. "She has a troubled past through no fault of her own and I'm sure you of all people know what it feels like to wake up to not only find that your not dead but have powers as well. In her case she woke up to find herself almost immediately being called a monster and having people wanting to kill her for being different. On top of that she's had people betray her which has made her very untrusting and intolerant of others. Being that young and having so much happen to you can warp you're mind."

"Yea...yea i can relate." Shego said sadly as she remembered how people treated her when she woke up looking different and having powers.

"Shego there's something else you should know."

"Which is?"

"She got her powers from the same meteor that you did."

"What!?" Shego yelled. "How is that even possible? There was no one else there but me and my brothers."

"A piece of the meteor broke off in atmosphere and landed in Japan where it ended up in a Global Justice research facility. That same facility had its self destruct sequence activated causing it to explode. It was around that same time that Yori said her and some of her peers had discovered Yuki naked and unconscious among some of the buildings rubble that had been blown miles away. We knew some had broken in there because no personnel were even their at the time. I suspect that she broke in with a partner to steal something and that same partner is her former lover, the same one that she's obsessed with. I also suspect that her lover betrayed her and left her to die in the explanation."

"What the fuck Betty! Why would you even keep a piece of that damn rock!? It brings nothing but trouble and ruins people lives!" Shego yelled.

Unknown to many that meteor gave them their powers did more than that. They laid in a isolation ward writhing and screaming in pain as their bodies changed. Their powers came at a price that included the death of their parents, pain and suffering both mental and physical as well as becoming infertile. They struggled with their sanity for months after everything happened and no one should have to go through any of that.

"We were studying it to see if it held any medical or technology uses." Betty calmly told her.

"That's 'BULLSHIT' and you know it!" Shego stood up as she yelled more. "You knew what that rock did to use! You were probably trying to figure out how to make some kind of fucking super agent or some other bullshit weren't you!?"

Betty just sat her hands still intertwined with each on the desk and her face blank of emotion as she didn't the anwser the question. This simple fact was all Shego needed to know that she was right. In anger Shego kept at Betty grabing her by the collar slamming her against the window behind the desk. Lifting Betty up with one hand and igniting the other with her plasma. Several men burst through the door drawing their weapons on Shego.

"Stand down agent Du it's okay." Betty said.

"But Ma'am..." Du was cut off.

"I said it's okay now leave!" She ordered them in a commanding voice that prompted them to do as she said. "Shego you have to understand that we are practically powerless against super humans. It's sheer luck that the strongest of powered beings are on our side. We need a way to fight back."

"You have 'US' to fight those battles!"

"And what happens if one of you goes rogue?" Betty loudly asked.

"We wouldn't!"

"Can you guarantee that?" Betty said looking straight into Shego's eye's watching her think. "And what of this Yuki woman? What if she goes off the deep? So I will ask again can you guarantee that none of you would ever go rogue?"

"I..." Shego stuttered unable to give an anwser as she dropped Betty letting her go. "Your right."

"I don't like it either but what are we supposed to do? As it stands none of are technology for stopping and containing super humans is strong enough to hold powerful individuals like you, Hego or Yuki. If a villian came along or a hero as strong as you switched sides we regular people would be defenseless."

"It's just having powers isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"I know Shego and I'm sure our thief Yuki knows that to."

"I'll track down this Chiyo girl and then go after that Yuki chick."

"One other thing Shego, you should go and meet Professor Acari. One of his inventions was stolen and it could be related to our little princess Elsa."

"I'll check it out."


	4. Chapter 4: Doctor Who?

After the meeting Shego had with Betty she didn't know what to really think about everything. Mostly she didn't know what to think about that girl. The girl obviously had it rough but what Shego didn't get was why after spending so long in isolation did she decide to go out and start stealing things. On top of that was she working alone or with someone? Did someone potentially manage to hire her to steal for them? Regardless of why she was doing it she still needed to be stopped. It really upset Shego that there was another person out there that was effected by that damn space rock. A space rock that fucked up her families life, a space rock that does nothing but bring trouble with it.

Oh sure it gave them super powers but but it also lead to them being treated bad by others because of how they looked. Some people hated them simply because they had powers. Shego loves having her powers but she hates sticking out like a sore thumb. Her brothers at least still had normal colored skin leaving her the odd one out since the only physical differences they had was a change in hair and eye color. Their was also the aura they gave off when using their powers or rather the go glow as Hego liked to call it. Hego and his stupid need to name everything using the word 'Go'.

The damned rock ruined everything for her. Her parents dead, their home which had been in the family for generations was destroyed and the bullying they had already been going through had gotten worse. The physical pain that they went through because of their powers manifesting was excruciating. Then you had the people who wanted use them as lab rats, weapons or both. Hego might not have been the smartest but he was smart enough to know when others were trying to use them. As the oldest being almost 18 at the time he had taken over legal guardianship of them. Despite his many mistakes and how annoying and idiotic he could be he did his damnedest to take care of and protect them. Their family was luckily very wealthy so they never had to worry about money. When someone would come around and try to manipulate them or use them because of their powers Hego was always quick to step in putting a stop to it real quick.

Shego took the case file for Professor Acari that Betty gave her and read through it and decided to take the contract. She figured she could use it to help take her mind off the whole space rock bullshit. Shego and Ron had visited Professor Acari to discover that a group of thieves that had stolen his design plans for a robotic nano tick. So as far as they could tell their was no evidence of the Yuki girl being involved. They didn't know who the thieves were but thankfully wade was able to find out that it was a bunch of henchmen. The boy genius was able to track them to a hidden lair in the Arctic. Of course it had to be somewhere with ridiculous weather and temperatures, when were the bad guys especially the villians ever normal. Once they found the hidden base it was rather simple and easy sneaking in. But once inside they found it was colder inside than outside. The place was covered in snow and ice for no reason that they could think of.

"W..w...w...why is it colder in here than out there?" Ron stuttered as he was shivering despite his heavy coat. Even Rufu who had a little coat of his own and was shivering and agreeing with Ron.

"How the hell should I know? Now shut up before someone hears you." Shego told him as she was getting annoyed with his complaining as usual. Honestly Shego always told herself that if she ever went evil he'd be the to first go. The mole rat could stay though she liked Rufus. Shego herself didn't have a coat since her natural body temperature kept her warm enough even in this cold. Rufus was actually perched on Shego's shoulder using her body warmth to help stay warm. She didn't mind him being there and was use to it by now since he had taken a liking to to her like she had him. It really wasn't unusual anymore to find Rufus with Shego when he wasn't with Ron. Apparently Rufus had decided he wanted to split his time between the two which Ron was okay with since he knew Shego wouldn't hurt him. However Shego still scared the crap out of Ron with him frequently shouting fiery hands of death when she got mad at him.

"ACHU!" Ron sneezed which set off alarms causing the floor to open up and swallow them.

They fell down a hole landing in a large room. It looked like the main lab of the place but they themselves were separated from it by some kind of glass wall. The walls were bare and the floors covered in snow like the rest of the place was. Plain bright lights hung from the ceiling lighting up the numerous tables, lockers and lab equipment. The wall separating them from the lab was obviously some kind of heavy duty industrial plexiglass like what you would see in zoo's, labs or testing facilities. The room was filled with enough snow and ice that it looked like that one room from an episode of Star Trek Ron had seen.

"Nice going you buffoon!" Shego said to Ron smacking him in the head.

"OW!" He yelled rubbing his head. "I couldn't hold it in I'm sorry!"

"I've heard of you. The famous Go City hero and member of team Go, Shego. I can only assume that you're brothers are around here somewhere." A blue man wearing a thick and heavy winter jacket said as he walked into the room with a grin.

The man was slightly taller than average but not by much and was broad shouldered. His skin was blue with slicked shiny black hair and a scar on his face. His jacket was about the same shade of blue as his skin and it was obvious he had a lab coat underneath that was also blue. His gloves and boots were black but he had lab gloves on that stuck out of the opening of the winter gloves.

"Yea I don't work with those idiots anymore." Shego said.

"But...but the information my henchman gathered said...AHHHH! This is what I get for cheaping out on the bronze tier henchman package!" He said raising his voice as he started pulling his hair and pacing around.

"There's a tier level for henchman?" Ron couldn't help but ask as he scratched his head.

"Of course there is! Why wouldn't there be." The man stopped pacing and looked at Ron confused. "Who are you?"

"Oh come on! It's Ron, Ron Stoppable! Everyone knows Shego but not her amazingly awesome side kick." The blonde shouted.

"Amazingly awsome? Ha yea right! I practically have to babysit you." Shego said with a laugh. "Rufus is more qualified for this job than you are." She laughed with Rufus nodding his head in agreement with a big smile.

"So not cool Shego." Ron said before looking at Rufus. "Your not supposed to agree with her." He sulked

"So who are you?" Shego asked looking at the blue man.

"What? Everyone knows who I am!" He threw his hands up.

"Uh...I got no clue." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Think for a minute. It'll come to you. I'm a genius." He smiled his hands now interlocked behind his back.

"We really don't know." Shego said.

"Doctor… Doctor D…" He started to say.

"Doctor Dementor?" The blonde said.

"What? Gah no! How dare you confuse me with that German hack of a villian! And he's a professor not a doctor!" He shouted in annoyance. "I swear his accent is fake." He rambled before turning his attention back to them. "It's Doctor Dra… Drak… Doctor Drakken! Drakken!" He yelled!

"Doctor Drakken." Shego dully said as she stood there with her arms crossed.

"Ah-ha!" He cackles. "I see my reputation precedes me!" He evilly rubs his hands together.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you, Doctor… er… What was it again?" The green woman asked since she had barely been listening to the idiot.

"Doctor, he said it was, D-duh, something or the other." The blonde mentioned to his partner.

"Enough chitchat! I've got work to do!" Drakken shouted out throwing his hands in the air again. "You might as well get comfortable since your not getting out of there." He grinned menacingly.

"Yea about that." Shego said as she stepped through a melted hole in the wall that separated them.

"WHAT!" Drakken gasped in shock. "How did you...when did you..." Drakken was flabbergasted as he honestly didn't think they could get out. "This is why I wanted ravenous man eating polar bears!" He started grinding his teeth. "But nooooo! It was a stupid idea she said! A waste of money she said!"

"You done talking to yourself?"

"Huh what?" He snapped out of it and looked at Shego. "Henchmen ATTACK!" He yelled out.

Dozens of henchmen and henchwomen all wearing heavy winter clothing over their catsuits stormed into the room. Shego simply smiled as she chuckled before throwing the first one to reach her across the room. For Shego these guys were nothing and not even close to her level, she didn't even need her powers to take them out. Ron on the other hand ran around screaming like a little girl with his arms flapping around. Shego couldn't help but sigh at his cowardice but at least he made for a decent distraction. One by one the weak henches fell before Shego, sometimes multiple fell at the same time. Ron managed to take a few out himself but only because of what ever dumb luck he had although it wasn't like these hired thugs were really that smart and tough anyways. When the last thug fell Shego simply looked at Drakken who was standing there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Gah! Stupid bronze package henchmen!" Drakken said with frustration.

"And henchwomen!" One of the henchwomen shouted before passing out.

"Yes yes and henchwomen." He rolled his eyes. "Stupid unions and their political correctness." He mumbled to himself.

"Time to say night night doc." Shego grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

"Huh?" He looked at Shego but instead of fear he simply smiled. "I don't think so. You'll have to get through 'her' first." He made quotations with his fingers as his smile got bigger and he chuckled. "Yuki if you would please."

Out from the shadows stepped a pale skinned woman with long black hair. Her skin as pale as snow, her hair as black as a raven, her eye's as blue as ice and her lips a dull pale icy blue. She wore a tattered blue and white kimono that had random various sized blotches of red on it with nothing but simple undergarments underneath. She wore nothing on her feet as she stood there barefoot in the snow that covered the lairs floor. Her being in the room made it colder than it already was and she seemed to give off a frost that covered everything in the room that wasn't already covered by snow or ice. She gave off a terrifying aura of that sent shivers down Shego and Ron's spines. They both recognized her instantly, Shego because of her meeting with Betty and Ron because of his run in with her years ago.

"AHHHH ICY HANDS OF DEATH!" Ron shouted in fear still remembering his near death experience.

Unlike last time she had seen him Kim didn't recognize Ron at all and not because their both older now. Kim could no longer remember anything from before she became Erika Leon and eventually Yuki onna. All the manipulation and trauma she went through plus the years of isolation split her memory in half. Even though she remembers her time with Camille she can barely remember going by the name Erica. She is no longer Kim Possible and barely even Erika Leon, in her mind she is Yuki onna, a yokai that is to be feared.

"Doctor you might want to stop that rodent over there from messing with the control panel before he blows the place up." Kim sternly told him as she glared at him.

"What?" Drakken looked over at the control panel spotting Rufus messing with a bunch of wires that he had yanked out. "HEY! Get away from there you little pest!" He yelled at the mole rat and started chasing him.

"You leave Rufus alone!" Ron shouted as he attacked Drakken causing a ridiculous hand slapping fight.

"Must I do everything." Kim growled in annoynce. "Okami honey do mommy a favor and take care of our little rodent problem."

A loud growl rang out as a giant animal walked out from an adjacent hallway to stand at Kim's side receiving a brief but gentle loving head rub from Kim. It was a large alpha dire wolf that was at least over 300 pounds. The wolf was snow white and was just over 3 foot standing at 3'1. Large sharp teeth and claws that could easily tear someone apart protruded out. The wolf was the largest Shego had ever seen, not that she's ever seen a dire wolf before since their supposed to be extinct. The wolf growled as it darted off after Rufus like he was asked to do. Shego went to intercept the wolf but was stopped when she was forced to dodge a kick from Kim. With out so much as a single word from her the ice powered woman attacked Shego expertly and precisely. She was just as skilled as Shego in hand to hand combat as she was easily pushing the green skinned woman back. Neither one was even using their powers in the fight just as neither one had actually connected with a hit yet. Kim was getting frustrated as everyone she had fought thus far in her life were weaklings who provided no real challenge. Her annoyance was starting to show making Shego smirk.

"What's the matter can't finish what you started?" Shego tauntingly said with a grin.

"Shut up!" Kim hissed.

"Awww what's the matter getting frustrated princess?" The green woman chuckled.

"Uh oh." Drakken nervously said stopping dead in his tracks.

"Uh oh? I don't like the sound of uh oh." Ron said.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Kim yelled out in anger. "NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO EVER CALL ME THAT!"

There was only ever one person who called her that and that person was Camille. After Camille's betrayal Kim couldn't stand someone calling her that. It angered her to no end which Drakken had quickly figured out when a henchman had once called her that. Kim was seething in anger as ice claws formed around her fingers as she lashed out at Shego. The temperature had dropped even more as the the frost, ice and snow thickened. Shego dodged and countered trying to avoid the sharp claws but eventually of one Kims strikes got through cutting Shego across the stomach tearing her catsuit.

"Bitch! This is my favorite catsuit!" Shego seethed as she blasted Kim with her powers throwing her hard against a wall.

"Your...like me." Kim said with a stunned look on her face as she got up.

"Yep except I'm better." She grinned with arrogance.

"I'm going to wipe that grin of you're face." Kim sent a blast of ice at Shego which the green woman promtly dodged.

"Missed me!" Shego smugly taunted as she sprinted towards Kim dodging the woman's icy blasts.

With her hands ignited Shego started throwing heated punches at Kim finally turning the tables on her. Kim was skilled and definitely on equal footing with Shego but it was obvious she had never fought someone of equal skill or anyone with powers. Shego having powers is what threw Kim off the most and Shego made sure to take advantage of it. With every strike thrown Shego was getting closer and closer to hitting her. The icy woman could feel the heat radiating from the green woman's hands which worried her. A few of the punches Kim dodged had gotten pretty close to her face causing the girl to slightly panic because of how hot it was. Finally Shego connected with Kim's face forcing the woman to stumble backwards. The hit left a hissing and steaming mark on her cheek which made her hiss out in pain. The hit itself isn't what really hurt her but more so the heat.

"What can't stand the heat?" Shego chuckled. "Maybe stay out of the kitchen then."

"Okay that was just terrible." Ron stated.

"Better than anything you normally come up with." She told him. "So Elsa you going to give up or do I need to keep bringing the heat?" She smirked making her fist glow brighter and hotter.

Instead of replaying Kim filled the room with a thick mist disappearing in it. Normally Shego would just listen for her footsteps but between Ron and Drakkens slapping and yelling as well as the squeaking and growling of Rufus and Okami she couldn't hear the other woman. Kim stalked her prey before lunging forward and slashing at Shego with her ice claws. Shego was able to dodge some of the slashes but not all. The slashes that got through made her growl out in pain and frustration. She couldn't help but think about how damn cold those claws were. Shego was getting pissed and started blind firing heated blasts and knew she had hit her when she heard the girl grunt. Kim leaped at her again wrapping her hands around Shego's throat as she started breathing freezing air into Shego like she had done to Ron back in Japan. Shego started to feel cold as the coldness was over taking her body heat. She needed to think of something and quick before Kim froze her to death.

"Going to...have to...do better than that cupcake." She managed to get out as she grabbed Kim's wrists and started covering her in her go glow. She heated herself up which in turn heated Kim and Shego just kept making herself hotter and hotter. Kim quickly realized what she was doing when her body started to feel like it was burning. Kim started pushing back with her own glow drastically making them both colder and colder. Both of them just kept pushing untill the extreme heat and cold became to much causing an explosion throwing them both across the room in opposite directions. The explosion had thrown everyone else in the room as well knocking Drakken and Ron for a loop. Rufus was holding onto Okami's ear to keep himself from being blown away while Okami had his jaw lached onto the leg of a bolted down table.

Alarms were going off with henchmen and women running about in a panic. After regaining his wits Drakken realized the explosion set off the self destruct. He grabbed the still unconscious Kim and called for Okami as he hopped into a hovercraft. Ron pretty much did the same thing grabbing Shego and calling for Rufus except he had to drag her out and away from the lair. He couldn't believe Shego was as heavy as she was or maybe he was just that weak he didn't know. Ron had barely gotten them out before the place blew. He could see Drakken and the hovercraft off in the distance making their escape. Ron was surprised that the girl he knew as Yuki was here working this dr. Drakken guy. The last he had seen her was several years ago in Japan where she had promtly disappeared after the ordeal with Monkey Fist. Shaking the memories off he pulled out his communicator calling Wade for a pick up.

"What happened?" Shego groaned out as she slowly started to sit up.

"You blew up." A female voice said.

"Oh yea." Shego remembered her powers colliding with the other girls. "Where am I?" Shego asked as her vision cleared up and and she saw that she was in a hospital. The other woman was a red head and was standing there with a clip board checking the machines.

"Middleton hospital." The woman told her. "You were unconscious when Ronald brought you in."

"Your actually acquainted with the buffoon?" Shego questioned.

"He was a good friend of my daughters."

"Was? Let me guess the idiot messed it up like he does everything." She chuckled.

"No...she..." The doctor trailed off. "She went missing over six years ago." The doctor said with a frown as the painful memory was still clear in her mind like it had been when it first happened.

"Oh...sorry." Shego said feeling like an asshole now.

"It's fine you couldn't have known." The doctor said as she finished up checking Shego's vitals. "If you need anything else just page a nurse." She went to leave when Shego stopped her.

"Wait you never gave me you're name." Shego told her.

"It's dr. Possible but since your a friend of Ronald's you can call me Ann."

Over with Drakken Kim was starting to wake up holding her head and groaning in pain. She was in bed at a new lair with Okami curled up next to her. She remembered fighting that green woman, Shego Drakken had called her. She was tough and challenged Kim but she was also annoying and pissed her off. Getting up letting Okami sleep she walked out into the common area of lab with the henchmen giving her a wide berth. Upon entering the actual lab Drakken was hovering over a desk with coco moo in hand.

"Ah Yuki your awake good." Drakken said as he looked up at her. He knew it was her that walked in since the amount of cold she gives off is unmistakable. "You've been out for several hours I was worried."

"How considerate of you." She rolled her eye's. "Let me guess we're in one of the other lairs?" She asked.

"Well yes since you know...the other one blew up." He sat down still holding and drinking his coco moo.

"Then that means..." She trailed off. "Damn it! That means all my saki is gone!"

"That's not a bad thing really." He said instantly realizing what he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim narrowed her eye's at him.

"Well...you know...you kinda drink a lot...and...and it's not healthy." He nervously said while sitting there.

"Are you saying I have a problem?" Kim glared daggers at him.

"I...well...I mean...kind of."

"I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM!" She yelled making him flinch as the temperature in the room dropped. After a moment she calmed down a bit. "Is my stuff ready?"

"Uh...yes it's ready. You should have about 12 hours after using it but the more you use it the quicker you body will start to metabolize it." Drakken said while digging through a drawer and pulling out a small box.

"Which means?" She questioned.

"That it will start wearing off quicker. So use it sparingly." He got up and handed her the box. "Oh and here this is done to." He reached into his pocket pulling out a large metal ring that looked like a cuff of some sort.

"Thank you dr. D." Kim said surprising him. Normally Kim never thanked anyone for anything except Okami. She was also sincere about it to. Although Drakken might be an idiot he understood. The stuff he made would allow her do something she hadn't been able to do in a long time.

"Yes well...your welcome. We are an evil family and family takes care of each other."

Shego hated hospitals with a passion and despite knowing she shouldn't have left she still did. She wanted a drink and wasn't going to let anyone stop her. There was a small Japanese themed bar that was hidden away in Middlteton's little Tokyo district. It was a nice place that she liked to visit often as it was nice a relaxing. The man who owned the place was a Japanese immigrant who came here about 5 years. He was nice and had the place set up to be a calm and quiet place where people could relax and drink. The place definitely looked like it was straight out of Japan as it was all made to be traditional with only the obvious and basic modern upgrades.

Normally Shego wouldn't go out to places like this because of how she looked but thanks to Wade she had a device that while she wore it her skin and eye color was normal. After about an hour of sitting alone and keeping to herself Shego noticed someone she had never seen here before come in and sit at the other end of the bar.

The woman was slightly shorter than her and had green eye's and black hair. Shego just watched her which made her feel like a bit of a creeper but the woman was just so stunningly beautiful. After about 30 minutes or so the woman looked at Shego and spoke.

"Do you have a problem?" The woman asked her while glaring at her.

"I...uh sorry. I was just..." Shego didn't really know what to say.

"Staring. You were staring at me and have been since I got here." She said with an annoyed tone. "So I'll ask again... .have. !?" The woman practically growled out.

"No, no problem. Sorry. But you don't have to be a bitch about it you know." She said as she knocked a shot back.

"What did you just call me?!" The woman said standing up.

"You heard me." Shego told her as she to was now standing out up staring back the other woman.

"Are you trying to start something?" The green eyed woman said getting into Shego's face.

"Maybe I am." Shego looked straight into her eye's as they both invaded each other's personal space.

The door smashed open with Shego and the woman from the bar having their hands and lips all over each other. Clothes went flying off as they were thrown every which way as hungry hands explored. They kept bumping into things and even breaking some stuff as they made their way into Shego's bedroom. Upon hitting the bed they were both already naked, moaning and panting. Through out the night Shego had no doubt that her neighbors had heard plenty and would probably call and complain to the land lord about the noise but she really didn't care. Shego had been with plenty of women before but this one could definitely give as much she got and seemed to have ridiculous stamina like she did. Thank god Shego healed quick because otherwise this would hurt. This was the best sex of Shego's life and if this girl didn't start getting tired soon then she was going to run Shego into the ground, not that it would be worst way to go out. Laying there panting Shego had one thought as she drifted to sleep, she would definitely need to get this girls number.

The morning came with light pouring in through the window shinning right into her face. Her head was pounding a bit but that was to be expected after she had been drinking. Why her metabolized everything else fast but not alcohol was a mystery to her and one she honestly didn't care about. Looking over she saw the black hair of the woman she brought home spread out over the pillow with the blanket barely covering her. The woman was a sexual beast and Shego loved every minute of it. Thinking about it she never did get the woman's name last night. It was kind of funny how things started out with her calling the woman a bitch. After they had gotten into each other's faces things devolved quickly with name calling, yelling and eventually a few swings being taken at each other. Eventually however they had found themselves making out in the alley outside the bar with the other girls back pressed against a brick wall. The other girl finally started stirring as she moved around groaning rolling over and facing Shego.

"Damn last night was fucking amazing." The girl said. "I really needed that."

"I know what you mean, it was a real stress relief." Shego said.

"What time is it?" The woman asked.

"Almost twelve in the afternoon." She told her after looking at the clock on the nightstand.

"SHIT!" She woman shouted rolling out of bed in a rush to gather her clothes. "Damn it where's my underwear!"

"Right here." Shego said with a grin as she held up the girls underwear. When the girl went to grab them Shego pulled away.

"I'm not in the mood for games!" She glared at Shego.

"You can have them back." Shego smirked. "If you give me you're number."

"I don't own a cell a phone and I don't do the dating thing. So just give me my damn underwear!" She growled out.

"Who said anything about dating?" She raised her eyebrow. "Maybe I just want a fuck buddy."

"If I promise to meet you at the bar tommrow at the same time will you give me my fucking underwear?!" The girl had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Perhaps." Shego chuckled. "Can I at least get you're name first?"

The woman stood there for several moments in thought as if she was either contemplating something or remembering something. After a few more moments the woman finally spoke up.

"Erika. My names Erika." She told her.

"What no last name?" Shego asked causing the other girl to sigh in annoynce.

"Fine! It's Leon okay. Erika Leon. Happy now?" Erica said as she swiped her underwear out of Shego's hand. "Fucking bitch." She mumbled.

"My names Shealyn Gomez. It's been a 'pleasure' to make your acquaintance." Shego emphasized the pleasure part. Erika was just standing there looking at her weird. "What?"

"Gomez? But you don't look like very..." She trailed off.

"Very what?" Shego narrowed her eye's. "Very Hispanic?"

"Well...yea."

"My mother was Scottish-Irish." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Look I really have to go." Erika told her as she finished getting dressed.

"I expect to see that ass that ass tomorrow night!" Shego yelled as the woman rushed out in hurry. "Damn what a woman." She said as she pulled the blanket up and went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: A Challenge For A Date

"Now Yuki I already apologized!" Drakken nervously yelped out as he ducked behind a metal ceiling girder dodging an ice blast.

"AN APOLOGY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Kim yelled as she threw another ice blast at Drakken. "GET DOWN HERE!" She growled

Kim was infuriated at the doctor because of his latest failed plot. His stupid plan was to use magma to take over Wisconsin but it could've killed her. The heat of the magma not only hurt but weakened her enough that Shego kicked her ass. Then there was the cheese, all that damn swiss cheese got into her hair when it melted. It took so long to get the cheese out of her hair and at one point she was afraid she would have to cut her hair. Then there was the Bebe robots that turned on them before they even got to use them. To make matters worse he made them resistant to extreme temperatures making her powers all but useless.

Being saved by that bitch Shego made Kim even more pissed off than the cheese and magma did. She was pissed enough that the henchman were hiding and even Okami was hiding under a table to avoid her. Kim had been tearing the lair apart for the last two hours looking for Drakken. He had been hiding in the ceiling the whole time and she only found him because she heard him up there eating a bag of chips. And for the last hour and a half she's been yelling and throwing ice blasts at him.

"I'll come down when your not trying kill me anymore." He told her ducking out of the way of yet another ice blast.

"I'll stop trying to kill you when your dead!" She growled back at him. "And when your dead I'm going to cut off your hands and eat them!"

"What is it with you and hands! Your always threatening to eat my hands!" Drakken shouted out in reply.

"Maybe I have a rumbly in my tummy that only hands can satisfy!" She laughed out as she thought about that internet video, she really liked that video. As she was laughing a thought popped into her head, she just remembered that she had plans. "DAMN IT! I'm going to be late. I'll kill you later doc!" Kim shouted out before dashing off.

"Finally! Now how do I get down from here?" Drakken said to himself as he looked at the floor realizing he was stuck up there.

Kim ran back to her room where she grabbed the box Drakken had given her two months ago. Opening it she pulled out the the braclet and locked it into place on her wrist then reached back into the box pulling out an injector and a small glass vial. Placing the vial into the injector she pressed it against her neck and pulled the trigger. Kim grunted in pain and doubled over onto the floor as her skin started to give off steam. Her pale skin started to brighten and turn a normal pink as the icy blue color started to drain from her eye's and turn them back to their natural green.

The vial had a special mixture in it that when injected allowed Kim to look like she did before she got her powers but only temporarily. And the braclet suppressed her ablities enough that her body wouldn't constantly be outputting the freezing aura that it normally did. This is why Kim agreed to work with Drakken because he promised he could help her, that he could make her normal again. Sure it was only temporary but it was enough that she agreed. She missed being able to just walk around and do normal things without people staring or calling her a freak.

After that night with Shealyn Kim continued to go back to that bar to meet up with her. At first it was just sex but then they started talking and having conversations both before and after the sex. There was something about Shealyn that was familiar but Kim just couldn't place it. The older girl is hot as hell, amazing in bed, smart and just as aggressive as she is which definitely made Kim like her. In fact Kim enjoyed being with her which kind of bothered her. She doesn't do dating, romance or relationship stuff in general and hasn't since the whole thing with Chiyo. Then she has to hide a part of herself from Shealyn which makes things even more complicated. A part of her was starting to trust this woman but she shouldn't and couldn't trust anyone not after everything that's happened to her. Maybe things would be different this time, maybe it would be okay. No, no she couldn't. It wouldn't be okay. She can't trust anyone and it needs to stay that way.

Shego wasn't sure what to do about this whole situation. She was fine with her and Erika being fuck buddys but now things were starting to get complicated. She was starting to like this girl a hell of a lot. They were a lot alike but also different enough that it made things interesting. Erika was fucking hot, a beast in bed, smart and that badass mean streak turned her on like no other. There was however something bothering her about the girl though which was that she seemed so god damn familiar but Shego couldn't figure it out. She is hiding who she is using that device of hers which complicates things. She wanted to ask the girl on a date but she made it clear that first night that she didn't do dating. Maybe she should just say fuck it and ask anyways. Maybe she could just trick her into going on a date. If she tricked her then she would probably freak out which wouldn't be good so maybe scratch that idea. No, you know what fuck it she was going to ask, better yet she was going to get a date on way or the other and she knew how to do it.

It was night time and Shego was waiting for Kim at some biker bar they had agreed to meet at. The owner of the Japanese bar told them not to come back unless they could control themselves. Apparently a few bar fights and practically dry humping each other is considered unacceptable. After a few minutes passed Kim walked in and instantly spotted Shego. Making her way over to the woman she sat down and ordered a drink.

"Took you fucking long enough." Shego said.

"Fuck off! I'm not in the mood." Kim yelled.

"What crawled up you're ass?" Shego turned in her seat to face Kim.

"I want to kill my boss!" She growled. "The man is an idiot."

"You never have said what you do for work." Shego raised a curious brow.

"Does it matter what I do? Beside you've never told me what you do either." Kim mentions as she takes her drink from the bartender.

"Fair point." Shego said dropping the subject. "Okay I'm going to be blunt, I want to take you out on a date."

"I told you on day one that I don't do the dating thing."

"That's why I got a proposition for you." Shego smirked. "If I out drink you then you go on a date with me. But if you out drink me then I'll drop it and never ask again."

"Interesting." Kim sat there in her chair thinking about it. She's been drinking since she was 13 and started drinking even more at 15. She could put a lot down so she figured she could easily win. "Okay your on."

"Good." The woman grinned. Honestly Shego was going to cheat to win. Because of her powers all she needed to do was heat herself up making her body burn the alcohol out of her system.

A few hours passed and they were still going at it, pounding one drink down after another. Shego was indeed cheating by using her powers as she sat there and watched Kim slowly get more and more wobbly with each drink. Shego had to admit that the other girl could really put it down and if it weren't for her powers she would most certainly lose. Another hour passed and Kim couldn't even stay in her seat as she fell over. At this moment Kim's very drunken mind knew she had lost and was going to feel like shit in the morning because of the power dampener she was wearing. Shego knew she'd won as soon as the challenge was excepted and was definitely a bit smug about it as she sat there and laughed.

Kim was drunk enough that when she laughed about something she would constantly use the word 'spankin' and the phrase 'so the drama'. Seeing her this drunk was a first, sure they had both gotten drunk a few times but never this drunk. The girl Shego knew as Erika was acting so differently than she was used to and it was well...weird. Normally the woman was always a lot like her with the cussing and being mean and stuff but right now it was like she was this sweet innoccent girl. She took the girl back to her place as per usual but seeing as how she was completely wasted and Shego wasn't she decided not to have sex and let the woman sleep.

Shego woke up the next morning to the sounds of her bed mate puking her guts out. She knew it would happen after how much the girl drank. Kim herself hated that she had her power dampening braclet on right now. With out the braclet she didn't need to worry about getting hangovers. Her powers caused alcohol to stay in her system longer because of her cooler body temperature but took longer to affect her. Her bodies regenerative ability also allowed her to drink a lot more without worrying about poisoning herself. She lost the drinking contest and now had to go on a date. She could just go back on her word but she didn't want to do that to Shealyn. After cleaning herself up Kim left the bathroom and sat on Shego's bed.

"How ya feeling?" Shego smirked.

"I feel like shit!" Kim groaned. "You cheated! I don't know how but you did."

"How could I have possibly cheated?" The woman laughed.

"They gave you watered down drinks or colored water or something. You could have had it all planned out before I got there." Kim told her.

"Your just a sore loser." Shego laughed.

"Fuck you!" She growled.

"So about that date?" Shego grinned with a smug look. "Hope your not thinking of going back on your word."

"Fine! You won, you got your date!" Kim said as she rolled her eye's. "Happy now you smug bitch."

"Yes I am." She laughed again.

"I still feel sick." Kim rushed back into the bathroom and starting vomiting again. When she was done she once again cleaned herself up. As she looked at herself in the mirror her skin started to slightly give off steam with a small patch turning pale meaning the formula was starting to wear off. But it hasn't been 12 hours yet she started thinking to herself. It was then that she remembered the conversation with Drakken.

"You should have about 12 hours after using it but the more you use it the quicker you body will start to metabolize it."

"Which means?"

"That it will start wearing off quicker. So use it sparingly."

She's been using the stuff a lot because of meeting up with the woman she knows as Shealyn. Kim Rushed out of the bathroom grabbing her stuff quickly and telling Shealyn she was sorry and had to go but would meet with her tommrow and talk about the date she won. Shego was confused and worried when Erika left the way she did but wasn't fast enough to stop her to ask what was wrong. Kim ran for several blocks before darting into a back alley falling to the ground in pain. Her skin started to steam profusely as it started to return to its pale white. She rolled around on the ground in pain while thinking about how much she hated the pain the formula put in her in. The pain subsided and she took a deep breath as she pulled out a communicator that connected her to Drakken.

"I need you to track my communicator and pick me up." Kim told Drakken as after he answered.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes...no...I don't know." She sighed. "Just get here." She promtly hung up on him.

It didn't long for Drakken to discretely arrive in a stealth version of his hovercraft. Kim stood up and climbed in sitting down with a sigh.

"I know I already asked but are you okay?" Drakken asked as he put the craft on auto pilot and turned to look at her.

"I know you're my boss and you call us an evil family but seriously why do you even care?" Kim said with a bit of Venom in her voice.

"Because I...because I just do. Do I really need a reason to care about you?" He told her hoping it would be enough to end the discussion.

"Yes you do have to have a reason. Everyone has a reason for everything." She glared at him. "People only care when they want something!"

"Okay fine I have a reason but its my own business." He said as he took a rather firm and serious tone which was surprising considering how he usually is.

"I know about the blood tests, your journal and that stupid picture you carry around!" Her glare got stronger. Kim had noticed things with Drakken especially recently. He was always staring at her or writing about her in a journal he thinks no one knows about. He is always looking at a baby picture and sighing when he thinks he is alone, she has even noticed that the baby looks a lot like her. Then there was the blood tests he was running on her blood.

"I...I..." He started stuttering.

"It involves me so I'm making it my business!" She grabbed him by the collar. "Why do you care so god damn much? Why do always stare at me? Why did I see you running tests on my blood? Why do you always write about me in that damn journal you think is so well hidden? Why do have a picture of a baby that looks like me?" She growled out. "WHY DO YOU FUCKING CARE? WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH ME?" Kim lifted him out of his seat. "ANSWER ME!"

"BECAUSE YOUR MY DAUGHTER!" He blurted out.

"Your lying!" She said.

"Blood tests don't lie!" He said as he struggled in her grip.

"Bullshit! Your just lying because you want to control me!" She yelled.

"I'm not lying! I swear!" He continued to struggle as her grip got tighter. "I know who you really are, where you come from."

"I don't believe you!" Kim continued to yell at him.

"I...I'll prove it! When we get back!"

"If your lying to me or trying to manipulate me I'll show how cold antarctic temperatures can get!" She dropped Drakken back into his seat before taking her seat again. In her mind he had better not be trying anything or she would kill him. Kim has almost killed a few times but was either stopped by someone or controlled herself enough to not do it. If Drakken was telling the truth however then she didn't know how she would act or what to think. But honestly what was the likely hood that he was telling the truth?


End file.
